To compute L-values for a Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard according to widely used radix-2 modification of a Maximum A Posteriori (MAP) process, 28 “MAX2” operations are utilized. Each MAX2 operation calculates a maximum of two arguments. Thus, a trivial case scheme that computes L-values for the radix-2 MAP process has 28 independent MAX2 operations. Usage of a radix-4 modification of the MAP process doubles decoding speed and doubles the number of MAX2 operations. Moreover, computation of L-values for a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) standard significantly differs from a typical case which takes place in the LTE standard, a Wideband-CDMA (WCDMA) standard and a Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA2000) standard. Therefore, trivial schemes for multi-standard L-value calculations would have many MAX2 operations and occupy large areas in silicon.